


Mistletoes and Christmas

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: But whatever, Christmas Mistletoe Fluff Thingie, Hogwarts AU, M/M, but seriously this is basically just binu fluff, how do i tag i'm so bad at this, i apologise for this maybe someone will like it i maybe sorta kinda do?, i can't believe i'm actually uploading this i'm so scared lmao, i changed their ages a bit btw so that they'd all kinda be in the same age group, i know i'm hella late for christmas related stuffs, main pair in this oneshot is binu, oh lord both the summary and the title are crap, omg help i forgot i had to add a title and i'm totally lost on that, the Myungjin is only mentioned btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Mistletoes weren't really a rare sight in Hogwarts around Christmas time. They were enchanted to randomly appear over two people and quite literally root them to the spot; Roots would rake themselves around the people's feet and calves and only retreat back into the gaps inbetween the rock floor after the people had kissed.aka Bin wanting to kiss his boyfriend Dongmin under a mistletoe but the mistletoes not cooperating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^-^ So i know I'm hella late for christmas but i didn't really get to writing this until now. Please leave comments, any feedback is appreciated, especially since i haven't written anything in a while. Please also know that english isn't my first language so if some sentences or grammar or punctuation etc are wonky then i'm sorry for that. i'm also still relatively new to the fandom so if the characters seem weird feel free to point that out or to tell me how to improve that as well!

Mistletoes weren't really a rare sight in Hogwarts around Christmas time. They were enchanted to randomly appear over two people and quite literally root them to the spot; Roots would rake themselves around the people's feet and calves and only retreat back into the gaps inbetween the rock floor after the people had kissed. 

During December, most were a little more wary of their surroundings. The first week or so of mistletoes would always be a little hectic and giddy, everyone exchanging stories of what they had witnessed or experienced themselves. But then, as the holidays began and most students returned home to celebrate or just to spend time with their families, everything seemed to calm down a little.

Bin, a sixth year from Slytherin, and his group of friends had decided to all stay in Hogwarts during the holidays since two of them would be graduating this year and they wanted to have as much time together as possible. The first few days were mostly spent outside, visiting Hogsmeade and stopping by Jinwoo's parents' house or exploring Hogwart's grounds. However, after a few days the temperatures had dropped and masses of snow kept falling without an end in sight, they had decided to stay in warm places (which unfortunately also meant no snooping around Hogwarts as most corridors were freezing cold) and so they frequented the kitchen and the Room of Requirement instead.

Now they spent a lot of time on video game competitions and impromptu dance or rap battles, one time they even played a few games of mini golf in the Room of Requirement.

Then again, sometimes they would spend their time in the Room of Requirement like this: all splayed out in some comfortable chair or sofa, caught up in their own thoughts and activities. Just like now, Bin supposes. The Room of Requirement had transformed into a large room with a high ceiling, two walls were made of bricks, the other two were painted a deep burgundy. A few sofas and large chairs were scattered about, forming a semicircle around the lit fireplace. A few beanbags , all held in warm, vibrant colours lay inbetween the sofas and the fireplace.

Sanha had settled down in one of the bright orange beanbags, hitting a chord or two on his guitar whenever he felt it would fit the Christmas music softly playing in the background. His guitar repeated the chords played on it, it was hexed to do so for compsition purposes, but none of the boys were bothered enough to reverse the charm. The other 5th year, going by Minhyuk, was napping in one of the other beanbags, his a deep canary yellow. Whenever he shifted in his sleep there was a rustling of fabric, and sometimes he would mumble a few hardly coherent words. Minhyuk's hands lay atop Sanha's legs, which had been placed in Minhyuk's lap right after they all had settled down. 

Myungjun and Jinwoo had squished themselves into one giant armchair (that was still a little small for two growing boys), their thighs and shoulders touching. They were talking in low voices so as to not disturb the others, but they still burst out in laughter and giggles once in a while. All awkwardness from before was gone, thankfully.

Dongmin was reading a comic book, eyes scanning the black and white pages, his back leaning against the backrest of the sofa. Whenever he turned to the next page the rustling of paper could be heard. Bin himself was lying on his back and had put his head in Dongmin's lap with the full intention of napping. However, sleep didn't seem to come easily today. Usually during these quiet times Bin was out as soon as his head hit... well, Dongmin, but today that didn't quite seem to work.

Bin sighed, his lips forming a pout. He didn't know why he just couldn't stop thinking about it. Myungjun and Jinwoo being caught under a mistletoe had happened a few hours ago, and Bin was happy that it had happened. Now maybe the two of them could maybe possibly hopefully move on from the seemingly endless pining they had going on.

"Can't sleep?" Dongmin asked, voice low in order to not disturb the others. Bin's answer was a deep sigh, he opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend's face and then nodded for good measure. Dongmin shifted his comic to one hand and then moved the newly free one to softly tap his index finger against the furrow between Bin's brows to encourage him to relax. Then his hand moved to Bin's hair to slowly card through the dark strands. Bin sighed again, pleased this time.

However, he still wasn't over the fact that Myungjun and Jinwoo and so many other couples got an adorable kiss under a mistletoe and he and Dongmin didn't. He was just a little salty, as kissing your special someone under a mistletoe was tradition, basically a must for couples. But none of the mistletoes had appeared over him and Dongmin yet and Christmas was only a few days away, meaning they were slowly but surely running out of time and would have to wait for next year.

"Oh, hey, look!" Myungjun suddenly said,successfully gaining everyone's attention. Even Minhyuk had startled awake due to the eldest's poor volume control. (It was a miracle, really, how him and Jinwoo had kept relatively quiet over the past half an hour since they had come into the Room of Requirement)

"What is it?" Jinwoo asked, poking his (possibly boy-)friend's side.

Myungjun just pointed above where Dongmin and Bin were sitting. "Look! A mistletoe!" He grinned, wriggling his eyebrows at them.

Everyone looked to the ceiling at the giant mistletoe that had just finished forming; some leaves and little twigs were still ganing colour. It was extremey big, spanning about a large part of the ceiling, however, it was the densest above Bin and Dongmin, long branches dangling a meter or so over their heads. It must have unnoticedly continued growing while Bin had been thinking about wanting to kiss Dongmin under one. Bin wondered if the monstrous thing would be enough to kill him if he were to wish for it to come crashing down upon him.

Dongmin looked back down at Bin, meeting his eyes. The elder had blushed, his cheeks a light shade of pink. Bin blushed as well, a darker colour, as Dongmin obviously knew who had summoned the monstrosity of a mistletoe above their heads.

"You could've just told me you wanted a kiss, you know?" Dongmin mumbled before leaning down to plant a soft peck on his boyfriend's lips.

"You seriously woke me up just to give them another chance to be disgustingly cute in front of us?" Minhyuk asked Myungjun. "Thanks, mate."

"I mean, I couldn't just have ignored that giant mistletoe! You should thank me, the ceiling would've given out if I hadn't noticed!" Myungjun defended himself.

While the others started arguing Bin sent Dongmin a smile, then placed a hand on the elder's neck to pull his head back down and meet his lips halfway in a gentle kiss. Afterwards Bin removed his hand from Dongmin's head to put his thumb and index finger together in a heart gesture and send him a crooked grin. Dongmin grinned back, eyes forming crescents, before resuming to pet Bin's head and raised the comic book in his other face to keep reading.

Bin closed his eyes, a serene smile on his lips as he started to drift off, lulled to sleep by the voices of his best friend's and a gentle and warm hand in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this came across clearly, but Jinwoo's parents actually live in Hogsmeade (he also grew up there) so that's why they can stop by there occasionally  
> i hope it wasn't a total disaster, but let me know if it was ^^


End file.
